The standard techniques of cell physiology and biophysics sometimes require immobilizing a cell or a group of cells in a transparent chamber, for microscopic observation while the cell or cells are being manipulated in ways conducive to displaying their functional roles. In most cases this observation is performed on the stage of a microscope. To maximize the optical resolution of the images, microscope objectives of high numerical aperture are used. These require accurate and close positioning of cells flush with a transparent wall of the chamber. Other requisites for such a chamber include the ability for fast exchange of solutions, ability to rapidly temperature variation and control, and free access from the top to micro-manipulated tools, pipettes, electrodes or fiber optic conduits. The cells must be firmly held, as physical movement is detrimental to imaging. At the same time the holding procedure should conserve cellular integrity and functionality, which in this case includes electrical and contractile properties. Chamber materials must be inert, and resist breakage and decay when subject to mechanical and chemical stress. Ease of replacement of components of the chamber is also required.
Some aspects of the design of such a device are particularly applicable to the imaging or muscle cells or fibers and therefore they may be of interest to the several hundred laboratories that conduct experiments with such cells. However, such a chamber will find application in work with other tissues, for example nerve cells or fibers, small vessels, pieces of hollow organ walls and multicellular epithelial preparations.